Diefenbaker's Ranch
by vic32
Summary: Ben is a former Mountie and Ray Kowalski is not a Detective any longer. And after a tragedy, Ray finds a new way to bring love and hope into his life and the lives of others.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these guys wish i did. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Diefenbaker's Ranch**

Ray had been driving for hours as he pulled up to the gates of his destination. Ray looked at his watch he'd been driving 17 hours and 27 minutes had it really taken that long to drive from Chicago to Montana. Ray looked at the name that donned the Ranch, **'Diefenbaker's Ranch'.**

Ray put his head on the steering wheel muttering to himself, "Shit had Willie sold the place or just got a new sponsor who changed the name. Did I drive all this way for noting"?

After a few minutes Ray decided to drive in. Maybe Willie did just do that after all. As Ray drove the long drive in he noticed a lot of changes. A lot more horses ran in the fields. Little cabins with stables attached where dotted around the place.

Stopping half way up the drive Ray got out and went to lean on the fence to watch the horses.

Thinking back to when he was first here. Remembering Willie teaching him how to ride. Willie helping him to get his licence and cert's to teach if he wanted to. Remembering Willie's words, "Ray Kowalski you're a natural. You ever fancy a career change my friend you look me up"? So here Ray was looking for that change.

Ray was so lost in thought that he didn't hear or see a young man approach him. The young man spoke trying to get his attention, "Sir, Sir, Sir are you ok Sir"?

Ray's head snapped up broke out of his thoughts, "Oh sorry I didn't see ya there".

The young man moved closer to Ray, "That's quite alright sir. Are you looking for someone"?

Ray looked around him, "Am yes. I was hoping to speak to Willie about a job, but it looks like he is gone"?

The young man studied Ray, "Your right sir Willie was last owner. But I'd say you're in luck. The new boss was actually going to send me into town tomorrow to put up a notice for someone new. So your timing is perfect".

Putting out his hand to Ray, "Look I'm Mickey. Why don't you follow me up to the main office and I'll fetch the boss"?

Ray shook his hand, "Hi Mickey I'm Ray Kowalski call me Ray. And you sure he won't mind"?

Mickey laughed, "Oh no, no, no he won't mind. He is a great boss. I'm sure if you work for him you'll love it. Come on it's not far"?

Ray hopped back into his GTO and followed Mickey back up to the main office and parked up. Mickey brought Ray in and sat him on the couch.

Standing in front of Ray, "Ray if you don't mind me saying so. You look hungry when the last time you ate something was"?

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Am about 18 hours ago I guess".

Shaking his head Mickey starched his head, "Ok I'll get you something to eat with tea or coffee. Then I'll fetch the boss ok. And don't say no because I don't want you passing out before you meet him. Ok so what will it be soup and a sandwich or I can do a mean frozen meal? I have chicken, beef or pork"?

Ray looked up to Mickey, "I'll am ok the chicken sounds wonderful thanks and coffee would be perfect. Thank you really".

Waving a hand, "its ok I've a good feeling about you. Ok so I won't be a few minutes ok. Oh and just in case he comes in. A white wolf might come in don't worry he is friendly unless you try and hurt the boss. He might bribe you for a rub".

Ray's eyes widened, "You're shitting me a wolf. And want me not to be frightened".

Laughing, "I can promise you that your safe just no sudden movements only joking. Hi name is Diefenbaker but we call him Dief. And he is def do if he dose come in talk to his face he lips reads. Ok so I'll be back in a few minutes with your food ok".

Ray sat praying that the would didn't come in. just as Ray thought that their he was sitting in front of him wagging his tail.

Ray still and spoke to his face, "Hiya Dief. Hey buddy".

Dief jumped up and started to lick Ray all over his face. This made Ray laugh, "Ok, ok buddy I guess I like you to".

Diefenbaker curled up on the couch next to Ray as Mickey came back with Ray's meal and coffee.

Giving ray's his tray of food, "Ah I see Dief found you then. Good thing he seems to like you. That will bode well with the boss. I'll go get him now. Enjoy your meal. And Dief paws off that's Ray's dinner ok. You already stole that kid's lunch. Oh don't give me those eyes you know you did mister".

Ray took a bite, "Thanks Mickey this is great".

Mickey left to fetch the boss leaving Ray to laugh at their exchange and enjoy his meal. Which he ate with much vigour.

It was twenty minutes before Ray heard them come back. Ray looked up to see a very tall handsome man. Ray thought to himself since when do I think of other men as handsome. God I must be tired.

The man approached him taking off his coat, "Hi you must be Ray Kowalski Mickey was telling me about. I'm Ben Fraser the new owner of this place. Mickey said you knew Willie"?

Shaking Ben's hand, "Am yes I'm Ray. And ya I knew Willie. He said if I ever needed a career change to look him up. And I need a career change".

Now sitting at Ben's desk, "So Ray why do you want a career change"?

Ray shifted nervously in his chair, "Am do I have to go into that right now"?

Ben looked at Ray carefully, "Well Ray I would like to know. In case you're running from something. Something that might affect the business".

Ray looked sad, "Mr Fraser I can promise you that I'm not running from anything illegal I swear".

Ben locked his hands together, "Call me Ben. Look Ray I'd like to take your word or it. But I get a lot of runaways and other types coming through here. So I will need to know more I'm sorry".

Ray nodded, "Ok, ok Ben that's fair I guess. I would do the same in your shoes. I was a detective in Chicago. Very bad last case".

Looking down at his hands before going on, "Just couldn't do it anymore. So I quit and left. Decided to come up here and take Willie up on his offer. But I guess".

Ben sat back, "Actually Ray when I bought this place Willie did mention a Ray. He said if you were to ever come looking for work I was to help you out. So you must be the Ray he was talking about. And from what he told me about you you're just what I'm looking for. Are your licences and cert's up to date"?

Ray nodded, "Yes I keep them up to date all the time just in case".

Clapping his hands, "Ok Ray when can you start. But before you answer me I must tell you. The pay for your position is 14.50 an hour. Accommodation is included if you need it. You do pay for electrics' and your phone but that's very little. I'll explain why later. So what do you say"?

Ray smiled, "That sounds perfect. That's more then I made before. I can start whenever you want"?

Shaking Ray's hand, "Welcome Ray to Diefenbaker's Ranch. I hope you will be very happy here"?

**Please Feel Free to read and review. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Still in Ben's office now that Ray had accepted the job both couldn't stop smiling. Ray felt like a huge weight was lifted from his chest.

Sitting back and stretching a bit, "So Ray is that you're GTO outside"?

Ray looked out the window smiling proudly, "Yep my dad and I restored it ourselves".

Now leaning forward, "You did a fine job Ray I must say. The cabin I will give you is the one next to mine. It's one of the only ones that have a heated garage. So it will be good for your classic car. I'm afraid though the cabin isn't quite ready to move into. I want to make sure everything is in working order. So you can stay in my guestroom for a few days if that is ok with you"?

Still not believing all this was true, "Ya, ya that will be great thanks".

Getting up and putting on his coat, "Let's head up to the cabin so. You've had a long day Ray. So I'm sure you must be tired. Let's get you rested".

Putting on his own coat, "Ya I'm pretty beat alright Ben".

With that they headed to Ben's cabin. The two cabins lay side by side. Both had a beautiful view of the lake and mountains that lay behind them. Ray felt as though he was in a beautiful painting. He'd never seen this part of the ranch the last time he was here.

Pulling up outside the cabins, before Ray got out of his car Ben was at his car window. Crouching down, "Ray do you want to put your car in my garage tonight. We are due some snow so I wouldn't want anything to happen to it"?

Ray looked at the sky, "Am ya sure thanks. But what about your own"?

Looking to his own car, "There is room for two Ray. Not to worry".

Now in Ben's cabin while Ray had his shower Ben lit the fire and started their supper.

While Ray showered memories flashed in his mind. The sound of the gun when it went off. The screams of the people around. And running. Ray shook his head under the water trying to shake the memories from his head. Ray dried off and joined Ben for supper.

After supper they sat in silence for a bit. It was a comfortable. It was like they knew each other for ever.

Ray turned his head to Ben, "Ben can I ask. What made you buy this place off Willie? Did you know Willie before"?

Looking at Ray intently, Ray thought he had over stepped the mark with that question and wanted to apologise. Thinking, "Great Kowalski. You haven't even started yet and ya blew with the boss".

With a slight smile, "Like you Ray I needed a career change. I knew Willie from awhile back our paths crossed due to my job".

Ray was curious now, "What did you do before this"?

Looking at Ray, "Ray I don't want details of your case until your ready. But before I answer you can I ask. What district did you work for in Chicago"?

Ray wondered why this was important, "Am the 27th why"?

Dropping his head and smiling, "Perhaps I should reintroduce myself then, "I'm Constable Benton Fraser RCMP I work with the Canadian consulate acting liaison with the Chicago PD 27th division. Partner with Ray Veccico".

Ray's mouth dropped open, "You were a Mountie and you worked were I worked. Hold on let me think. My partner was Ray Veccico. The only partner he talked about was someone called Benny. Never went into details".

Chuckling, "Benny is what he called me. I haven't seen or spoken to Ray Veccico In six years". Shaking his head.

Gazing at Ben, "Why did you two fall out or something"?

Sighing, "No not really. We were actually very close. We went through some very hard times. I left for vacation one time and when I came back he was gone. Just left undercover. I couldn't handle another person I cared about leave. So I put in for a transfer hopping finally they'd leave me go home. Even with Lt Welsh's help I was denied again. They said I'd never be welcome back home not after what I did so I resigned. Found out that Willie was selling so I bought it and here I am".

It was so much to take in, "Ben I took over from Veccico while he was undercover. So you were the guy that was meant to be my partner. But I understand you did what you did. I probably would have done the same thing. So what did you do that was so bad that they wouldn't leave you go home for gods sake"?

Again chuckling, "You know I had a line. It was I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father. For reasons that don't need explain I remain and act as liaison with the Chicago PD. It turned out that the killer was my father's best friend and a fellow Mountie I caught him turned him in. Twice. So I got punished sent to Chicago not welcome back home. Even when I was sent to a conference in Toronto it was uncomfortable. They'd taunt me let me know their feelings about turning in one of our own. But I'd do it again. It was my duty and he was my father".

Ray was shocked, "Jesus Ben that's terrible. No wonder you left. So Veccico why didn't you ever contact him again"?

Pocking the fire, "I didn't know he was back from been undercover. I moved. I never really wanted to go back to Chicago. He didn't try to find me either. I was hurt. I don't know".

Gesturing with his hands, "Look Ben it's none of my business but I think you should contact him. He misses you. He said out loud but when he talked about Benny he was very sad. Don't let this friend slip by. I know I've let too many slip by in the past. So try ok".

Taking a glancing look at Ray, "I'll, ok Ray. I will I'll contact him won't be easy been a long time. Thanks for listening to me Ray. I don't normally talk like this. I think we are going to be great friends Ray"?

Ray smiled. "Ya me to Ben Buddy me to".

Ben kept talking, "Oh Ray I forgot to tell you. All my employees get their own horse. So you have something that's yours not just the working ones. You have a choice as to where you get it from. You can either get a rescue or we can go to the NILE stock trade show and get one there. Think about it and let me know ok".

Ray looked dumbfounded, "You're kidding me right. I get my own horse. But I think I should tell you. I don't think I could afford to but one just yet"?

Shaking his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray. I get you the horse. You don't pay for it. It's a gift all my employees get".

Laughing, "Your something else you know that Ben. Thank you I know I'm going to be happy here".

Slapping Ray on the back, "I hope so to Ray. You look tired go turn in and I'll show you around tomorrow tell you more about the job. I'll give you a few days to settle in before you star. Get some rest and break from work ok".

Yawning, "Ok thanks Ben I will. Sleep tightly now Ben".

Going into their bedrooms each couldn't stop thinking of the other.

Ray shook his head, "Your becoming unhinged Kowalski. Get a grip he'd never go for you. He is to perfect to fall for you".

Ben sat on his bed, "Ben, Ben, Ben get yourself together. Ray would never fall for you. He is to perfect".

Both men lay down still thinking of the other as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ray woke slowly and stretched. Looking around remembering where he was. Ray felt a heavy weight on his legs. When Ray looked down there lay Diefenbaker smiling into his face. Ray scratched Diefenbaker behind the ears, "Morning Dief. How are you buddy"? Dief's tail wagged more excitedly.

Ray dragged himself out of bed. Thinking to himself that was the best nights sleep he has had in two years.

After showering and dressing Ray made his way to the kitchen. Ray stopped in the doorway. Ray could see Ben standing by the cooker. Dressed only in a pair of jeans his feet were bare and he had no top on. Ray was mesmerized by Ben's body. Shaking thoughts out of his head Ray made the rest of the way in to the kitchen.

Once Ben heard Ray's footsteps he turned to greet him, "Morning Ray. I hope you slept well. What would you like for breakfast I'm just making some"?

Standing next to Ben his heart sped up, "Ben that was the best sleep I've had in years. Am I'll have whatever you're having thanks. I'll make it myself there is no need to cook for me".

Making Ray sit, "Nonsense Ray it's my pleasure".

Putting a cup of coffee in front of Ray, "I'm glad you slept well. So will eggs bacon and hash browns be ok for you"?

Sipping his coffee like it was heaven, "Ya that sound great thanks Ben".

Once breakfast was finished and the ware was washed Ben got fully dressed himself.

Coming out looking like a god according to Ray Ben stopped in front of Ray. "Ray how about we go for a ride around the property. So I can show you what's, what. I can also explain about your duties and the other employees. Would you like to go"?

Looking up at Ben, "Ya sure that sounds great Ben".

Ben watched Ray as he saddled up the horse and he was really impressed at the ease Ray had with the horse. It was like Ray had a spiritual connection to the animal and that really made Ben smile.

Ray saw this, "What I do something wrong"?

Finishing saddling up his own horse, "No Ray not at all. I was just thinking how natural you are around horses. And Red there that you're saddling is usually moving all over the place when you go to put a saddle on her. But with you she didn't move at all. I'm impressed".

Ray blushed to high heaven, "Am thanks. I don't know why but horses were always that way with me".

While riding around the property Ben pointed out, "As you can see all the cabins are built in pairs. I wanted it that way so everyone will have a neighbour. All have stables for their own horses. They are all heated as it can get really cold".

As they rode side by side in perfect step, "You really love this place don't Ya Ben. Do you miss home where is home in Canada"?

Glancing to Ray, "You know Ray I do love this place. It can be hard at times but I do love it. The horses will always bring you rewards. Especially the rescue ones when you see them come back to full health. Or a child ridding on their own for the first time. As for home I grew up in the North West Territories".

Watching Ben's expressions as he talked Ray knew he really loved the place, "Ya I get that. I hope to experience that as well. Gosh isn't like the north pole".

Laughing now, "No Ray not quite that far but close enough. Come on there is more to see".

Pointing now to two buildings, "Those are our indoor training facilities. We used those mainly for beginners or for our disabled classes before they move out to the out door trails".

Continuing on, "We are hoping to build a hydro pool for the horses because they are always going into the lake for a swim. So we might as well give them a safe place for them to do it".

Ray thinking he was joking laughed then realised he wasn't, "Your serious gosh won't that be expensive"?

Rubbing his horses head, "It will but we run fun days and some of the employees enter the rode contests. So all the money from that goes towards the building of it".

Ray asked, "How many people work here"?

Watching the other horses in the fields, "Well there are six staff members and four volunteers. There is Mickey who you met. He first came here as a runway. But we got him back with his parents and they agreed he could stay here as long as he kept in contact and they could visit and he's visit them. There is Tara she is the same she arrive five days ago her parents arrive tomorrow. There is Peter, James and John they are the volunteers they are training for collage. The rest are full time staff who you'll meet over the next few days. Mickey will be made full time tomorrow haven't told him yet he is anxious to find out just sorting his paper work before I tell him".

Ben steeled himself to ask, "Ray can I ask. I only ask because I could hear you call out in your sleep last night. Would you like to talk about what happen it might help you"?

Ray stayed quite for a bit. But thought, "I'm going to have trust him. They way he trusted me. So I'll give it a shot".

Sighing, "Ok Ben. A while back Veccico and I were working on a major drugs bust that was going down. I got a tip telling me that it would take place in the park at midday. So we had it all set up to take them down. Let's just say it went very messy and one guy ran off. I followed. Then I heard gun shots people screaming everywhere".

Ray paused, "People were surrounding something. So I moved in. I-I saw my-my wife and c-child shot dead on the ground I. my little baby girl just lying there blood everywhere. I found out that they were there with Shannon's school that was my babies name. they were meant to go to a different park but it got moved because work was been done in the other one.

Shaking his head, "I just froze. I couldn't move. The last thing I remember is blacking out".

Ben was horrified, "Oh my god Ray I'm so sorry. No wonder you wanted out a change".

With a sad smile, "Thanks. My wife and I were actually filling for divorce but we share custody of our little girl. Stella knew that I was well. I hope this won't change our friendship but Stella knew that I was gay and well she met someone else wanted to move on. So we were going to do just that".

Ben turned to Ray, "Of course that won't affect our friendship Ray. I'm gay myself. And I'm very sorry for your loss Ray".

Ray really enjoyed his day with Ben. Ben had even taken the whole day to show him around. Even brought him into town to visit the local stores. Ray hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

At Ben's cabin the fire lit Ray decided to cook for Ben to thank him.

Ben sat enjoying his meal, "This is really good Ray thank you. You know you didn't have to".

Holding up a hand, "Ben I wanted o. it was the least I could do. Thank you for today. I'm really looking forward to starting here".

Nodding, "I'm looking forward to working with you. So have you decided where you want your horse from"?

Smiling sweetly, "Ya I have. I think I'd like a rescue one Ben if that's ok".

Cleaning the ware away, "That's fine Ray. I'll ring Claire tomorrow and find out if she has some".

Both men said their goodnights and went to bed. Now with the knowledge they are both gay. Still they could not stop thinking of the other. Smiling as they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ray was out for his morning ride with Ben. Enjoying the crisp cool air from the snow fall that they had. It had only been a light snow fall and should melt away by midday so they weren't too worried about cancelling classes.

Ray felt good, "Ben can I ask. Would it be ok if I observed a class today or something? I'm not good a sitting around. Ask my mum I was three weeks early".

This made Ben laugh. He'd only known Ray for two days now and already loved his company. "That would be no problem Ray. I'm doing a class this morning with children with spina bifida and other physical disabilities. The children in those classes are simply marvellous Ray. It's always such a joy. Would you like to join in on that class Ray"?

Ray's heart sped up at the gentleness and kindness of this man. With a cheerful voice, "Ya I'd love that Ben. You know when was younger before I joined the academy. I used to volunteer at a care centre for kids with disabilities. I tell Ya they always amazed me. I missed that after I joined the academy but the working hours never allowed time for it".

This surprised Ben but not much. Ben had already how caring Ray could be, "Well Ray you'll have all the time you want here. In time you can take over one of those classes if you'd like"?

Smiling brightly, "Ya I think I'd really like that. Are Tara's parents coming today"?

Nodding, "Yes they should be here around dinner time. They sounded nice on the phone".

Ben and Ray now stood in the indoor training centre with all the children and their parents in front of them. All of them smiling brightly with pure excitement on their faces.

Ben put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ok boys and girls, Mums and dads. This is Ray Kowalski our new teacher. So let's make Ray feel very welcome ok. Now why don't you tell Ray your names so he knows"?

Pointing the first little boy who sat in his wheelchair, "Hi I'm Jack Miller nice to meet you sir".

As the kids went on Ray learned that their was a Millie a Molly and a Mary. Also their was Andrew, James and John. One little boy wouldn't speak. The children were very eager to get on the horses.

Ben took Ray over and showed him the special saddles he had made for some of the children. Some of the saddles had high backs to support their backs. As some of the children couldn't support themselves. Once all the horses were saddled the children began.

Laughter rang out and Ray found himself not just standing watching but helping out. The children took to Ray right away.

Ray took the grey horse with a little boy on it. The little boy had not said a word since he arrived.

Ray did his best to make him laugh or talk but noting. Ray saw how the little boy was watching his hair. So Ray fingered his spikes, "Ya kinda experimental hey. How about we do your hair like this spiky like a rock star. Would Ya like that? To be a rock star cowboy"?

The little boy actually laughed and said, "Yes Ray".

All around stopped and gasped.

Ray heard this and thought he did something horribly wrong "What did I did I do something wrong. God I'm sorry"?

Ray saw the little boy's mother begin to cry and thought, "Shit what did I do wrong"?

She hurried over talking excitedly, "Y-you spoke Liam. My god you spoke".

Ray looked to Ben for help then to the child then the mother.

She took Ray's hand and pulled him into a hug, "How, how did you do it. Liam hasn't spoken since our car accident four years ago. The doctors said he may never speak again. How did you do it"?

Now really embarrassed, "Am I was just joking about my hair. And I said would you like yours like mine. So you could be a rock star cowboy".

Again Liam laughed and said, "Yes Ray".

Liam's mother looked at her son up on the horse, "Ok Liam we can do that. Won't that be fun? You can show Ray next time".

Liam smiled widely now, "Ok Mommy. Can I ride now"?

Wiping her eyes, "Ya, ya ok Liam. Have fun dear".

Ben took her aside while Ray continued with Liam. "Are you ok Mrs Frawley"?

Linking Ben's arm, "Yes I'm fine thank you Ben. Ray is very special where did you find him. I can't believe he got my Liam to speak. He must have been sent by god or the angels. I'll be forever grateful to him",

Watching Ray who was now talking freely with Liam. Ben felt a great deal of pride.

Still holding Mrs Frawley, "Ray arrived two days ago wanting a career change. But do you know. I knew their was something special about him".

The class went on and ended far too quickly for Ray. He had such a fantastic time with them.

Standing watching them all leave Ray hadn't heard Ben come up behind him. So jumped when Ben spoke, "Ray you did a fantastic job with Liam. How did you do that"?

Turning to face Ben, "I really didn't do anything just made a joke. He just laughed and spoke".

Ben put his hand s on Ray's shoulders, "Ray don't sell yourself short. You know we have tried everything with Liam. We even got him his own horse but noting worked. Liam is an experienced rider he has been coming here since I bought the place. Now Liam just comes for fun and to ride his horse Flint. And you're here two days and get a miracle. I'm so very proud of you Ray".

Ray blushed so hard he thought his face was on fire. "Am thanks Ben. Am, is there anything else that I can help with. Do you want a hand with Tara's parents"?

Slapping Ray's shoulder, "That would be most welcome thank you. They will be here in a few minutes. Just in time for lunch Mickey and Peter are cooking so should be lovely".

Sitting down with Tara and her mum and dad. Ben introduced Ray.

After lunch they got down to talking, "I'm so glad you could make it Mr & Mrs O'Neil. I should have thought you were really worried. I'm glad that Tara didn't stop me contacting you. But you should know why Tara ran away".

Turning to Tara, "Tara would you like to talk to your mum and dad alone or would you like Ray and I to stay"?

Not meeting anyone's eyes, "No I'd like ye to stay. It's ok".

Taking a breath, "Mum, Dad I ran away because of. Oh you're not going to believe me"?

Covering her hands her mother spoke softly, "Come on Tara try us. Of course we will believe you. You've never lied to us before. So we knew you running away must be bad honey".

Steeling herself Tara went on, "Ok Dad I'm sorry but Uncle Ralph. He-he has been abusing me. He said if I told he'd kill mum. And I'm so-so sorry dad". Now Tara broke down and sobbed her heart out.

Mr O'Neil was horrified, "Tara why didn't you tell us sooner sweetheart. Of course we believe you. Do you think we'd think you'd lie about something like that? Tara we have to have him arrested. I know he is my brother but brother or not he is not getting away with hurting my baby".

Tara cried harder, "Thanks dad. I love you. I'm sorry".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ray stayed on at Ben's cabin as he had given Tara's parents his for a few days. Ben had talked Tara's parents to stay for few days to relax have a break and to decide what they wanted to do.

After a lovely supper, Ben and Ray sat cross legged and knee to knee in front of the fire. Chatting like old friends in such a comfortable closeness.

Ray noticed that Ben was watching his hair. Putting his own fingers through his hair, "Ya like spiky hair do ya"?

Still looking, "Very much so. Is it soft"?

Ray took Ben's hand in his and put it in his hair, "Here have a feel for yourself".

So Ben did putting his fingers gently through Ray's hair.

Ray found himself closing his eyes enjoying Ben's touch. When Ben went to pull away Ray grabbed his hand, "Don't".

Instead of pulling away Ben found his hand now at the back of Ray's head holding it.

Ray also found that his hand made to the back of Ben's head. They were now pressed forehead to forehead.

Whispering, "Ray I really am so very proud of you. And I feel. I feel. I know that I've only known you a short time. I can't explain it but I've fallen in love with you Ray".

Rubbing the back of Ben's head, "You to huh"?

Ben's eyes locked with Ray's, "You love me to"?

Placing his hand on Ben's cheek, "Ya Ben me to".

Then they shared their first kiss. At first it was soft and tender. Then it turned passionate.

As they broke for air Ray asked, "Ben do you think we can make this work"?

Gazing into Ray's blues, "Yes Ray I believe together we could do anything".

They slept in the same bed together that night just holding each other. Even though admitted to been gay neither had, had male lover.

Over breakfast Ben couldn't take his eyes off Ray, "Ray I think I'm going to contact Ray Veccico today. For one to see my friend again. For another to help Tara she is from his division so he might be able to help her"?

Drinking his coffee, "I'm glad you're going to do that Ben. But won't Veccico think your just going back for the case"?

Looking up from his own tea, "Ah no Ray. In fact I think Ray Veccico would find it's strange that I didn't turn up with a case".

Ray laughed, "Ok Ben. Go ahead while it's early. We could head for Chicago tonight if you have cover for this place"?

Smiling brightly, "You'd come with me. Would you be ok going back there? I can call Joe he usually covers for me when I need to get away to visit Maggie. Thanks Ray I'd love you to come with me".

Waving a hand, "Of course I'll go with you. Do you think now I that I have Ya I'm going to let you go? Think again Ben buddy".

Leaning in kissing Ray, "Right you are. I'll just go pack. I'd rather do this face to face with Ray Veccico then over the phone".

After talking with Tara and her parents explaining what he was going to do. They were very pleased and agreed to stay put until he had It all arranged.

They got a flight out almost right away and the nerves set in and built all they way. The only thing keeping Ben grounded was Ray's hand in his.

Standing outside the 27th district police station it felt like a life time ago since Ben stood there. It felt strange not to been there as a Mountie.

Ray leaned his shoulder into Ben, "You'll be fine Ben. I won't leave your side until you want me to ok"?

With one last squeeze of Ray's hand they headed in. No one batted an eye as they made their way to Ray Veccico's desk. As Ben no longer wore his Red Serge or carried his Stetson.

Now Ben stood at Ray's desk unable to speak. Ray Veccico had his head in a file and had not looked up. Just said, "I'll be with you in one moment sir".

Ben found his voice although it came out sounding horse, "Ray".

Still not looking up, "One second Benny".

And slowly realising who it was Ray Veccico's head came up. Not believing who was standing there. Ben looked different. He looked more. Just more relaxed and happy.

Ray Veccico struggled to speak, "B-Benny oh my god Benny". Ray Veccico got up from his chair and hugged Ben fiercely. Both holding for dear life.

Ray Veccico pulled back looking into Ben's face, "Benny I-I can't believe it. It's you it's been so long. Oh Benny I'm so sorry I left the way I did. They wouldn't let me contact you and I wanted to so much".

Seeing what Ben was wearing, "Hey were is the red sign post uniform"?

Ben rubbed his thump over his eyebrow. Ray Veccico knew this was bad, "Benny what's wrong? What happened"?

Bowing his head made Ray Veccico even more worried about him. ""I'm fine Ray. It's just, it's just I'm no longer a Mountie. I resigned about six years ago now. I now own and run a Horse Ranch and riding school in Cluster Country Montana".

And remembering that Ray Kowalski was stood next to him, "Oh and Ray you know Ray Kowalski. He is my partner and new teacher at the ranch".

Ray Veccico looked from Ben to Ray Kowalski in shock from Ben had just said, "Ya Hiya Kowalski so that's where you went".

Now he turned his attention back to Ben, "Benny what do you mean your no longer a Mountie. What the hell happened? Oh god it wasn't the bullet was it. It's my fault oh god Benny I knew it. I'm sorry oh god I'm sorry Benny".

Trying to get Ray Veccico's attention, "Ray, Ray, RAY".

Ray Veccico snapped, "WHAT"

Holding Ray Veccico by the shoulders, "Ray it was not your fault. It was not your bullet. It was a combination of things Ray. I asked for a transfer home and they denied me again. They said I could never transfer home. That was the last straw for me. So I resigned Ray".

Sitting heavy on his chair, "Ok, ok Benny. So Kowalski how did you end up becoming partners in a ranch"?

Both Ben ad Ray Kowalski looked at each other. Kowalski cleared his throat, "Not that kind of partners Veccico. We are partner, partners as in partners".

It slowly hit Ray Veccico and his eyes widened, "Oh". But Ray Veccico could see that Ben was happy as it shone out of him. And if it took Kowalski to do it so be it.

Looking to Ben, "So Benny, Kowalski make you happy or do I have to kill him"?

Laughing, "Yes Ray, Ray makes me happy. So homicide will not be necessary. Look Ray I'm sorry I didn't try and contact you sooner. I didn't know you were back and I. I'm sorry".

Putting a hand up to stop Ben, "Look you've noting to be sorry about. I could have tried harder as well. So end of story ok".

Ghosting a smile Ray Veccico leaned back in his chair, "So Benny what's this case you're bringing me"?

All laughed and sat down. Ben explained the whole story of Tara and her uncle Ralph.

Clasping his hands together, "Sure Benny have them come in when they get back. I'll try and help as best I can ok".

Feeling like old times Ray Veccico helping him out, "Thank you Ray".

They were broken out of their conversation by Lt Welsh, "Ah Constable your back".

Ben got up and went over and shook his hand, "Hi Lieutenant. Ah I should tell you I'm no longer a Mountie. I resigned. I now run a horse ranch and riding school in Cluster County Montana".

Welsh's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, "What happened Fraser did something happen"?

Shaking his head, "No sir. Just wanted a career change. But I'm happy".

Patting Ben's arm, "I'm glad Fraser. And what is Kowalski doing back here. Thought he left"?

Again scratching his eyebrow, "Am Ray, Ray Kowalski that is my partner and new teacher at the ranch".

Sounding surprised, "Ya wow. Who would have thought"? Hearing his phone ring, "Sorry better get that Fraser. Is was good to see you again Fraser don't be a stranger".

Before Ben could say his goodbyes an almighty scream of, "BENTON". Rang out.

Ben knew before he even turned around who it was. Before Ben knew it he had an armful of Francesca.

Hugging her, "Hi Francesca. How are you"?

Francesca gazed into his piercing blue eyes, "I'm fine Frase. Where have you been? I missed you. Are you back at the consulate? You seeing anyone"?

So many questions at once now with Ray Kowalski at his side. Who had already told him it was fine that he can tell people about them.

Bracing himself, "I'm sorry that it has been so long Francesca. Ah no I'm not back at the consulate as I'm no longer a Mountie. I now run a horse ranch and riding school in Cluster Country Montana. And yes Francesca I am seeing someone".

Francesca's heart sank at the news, "What happen Frase. Did you get hurt or something? It wasn't my brother's bullet was it? And- and who is this-this woman your seeing"?

Ray Kowalski grinned and Ben shifted his feet, "Ah no Francesca it wasn't Ray's bullet don't worry I wasn't injured. I just wanted a career change. Since they wouldn't let me transfer back home. And I'm seeing am Ray Kowalski Francesca".

Francesca gasped, "Y-your seeing this skinny assed spiky haired my brother wannabe. H-how did that happen"?

Not meeting her eyes, "I'm sorry Francesca but Ray and I just fell in love".

Francesca looked at their eyes when they did meet and she could see the love they had for each other in them.

Francesca reached up stroked Ben's cheek, "Benton I hope your very happy. I know you love me as a sister. I always knew that. But a girl can dream".

Turning to Kowalski holding his face, "And you. If you hurt my Benton in anyway mister. I will hunt you down and scratch your eyes out. Got it".

Ray Kowalski gulped, "Got it Frannie. Besides I'd never hurt Ben. I love him".

Francesca sashayed away leaving them standing there.

Ray Kowalski put his hands in his pockets, "Ben remind me never to get on the wrong side of Frannie".

Ben giggled, "Understood".

With a few more words with Ray Veccico and Ray Veccico agreed to meet them for dinner that night. Then they left for their hotel.

Dinner turned out to be Ray Veccico telling Ben stories. Which really embarrassed Ben?

At one point Ben said, "Really Ray I knew we wouldn't drown". It had been like old times.

Now Ben and Ray lay in bed. The had made love for first time. And now just held each other. Feeling comfortable in the warmth and safety of the other.

Ben spoke softly, "Thank you for today Ray. I couldn't have gotten through it with you".

Kissing Ben's temple, "My pleasure Ben love. That what partners are for".

Both fell asleep smiling contently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ben rang Tara and her parents early the next morning and told them that everything was arranged for them. So from his end in Chicago Ben arranged the flights out for them. They were to leave that evening. To which they were very thankful for.

So Ben and Ray had a lovely day. A walk in the park followed by a little bit of shopping. Getting presents for his employees back home.

There was one thing they could not get out of and that dinner with Ma Veccico.

Ray Kowalski could not remember laughing so much in his life. Watching Ben getting pulled into hugs. Getting his cheeks pinched and just plainly been fussed over. And the blush that covered Ben's face Ray though, 'How cute'.

As soon as they left the Veccico's they made their way to Ray Kowalski's parent's house. Ray wanted to introduce Ben to his mum and dad.

As they drove Ben could feel Ray's nervousness, "Ray you don't have to tell them about us if it would cause you problems. I wouldn't want that for you".

Patting Ben's thigh, "Na Ben I'll tell them. Look we didn't lie to Veccico, Welsh, Frannie or the rest of the Veccico's. So I'm not going to lie to my parents Ben. I love you and I'm not ashamed of that".

Knocking on his parents door Ray smiled to Ben.

Mrs Kowalski opened the door and her face brightened up on seeing her son, "Stanley, Stanley were have you been. I've been so worried. Your note didn't say much"?

Hugging his mother, "Sorry mum. Needed to get away. It's all good though. Mum I'll tell you and dad together ok".

Mrs Kowalski looked to Ben, "And who is this nice young man"?

Ray took Ben's arm, "Oh sorry mum. This is Ben Fraser. My new boss and am partner".

Shaking Ben's hand, "Very nice to meet you Mr Fraser".

Still shaking her hand, "Ben please. And it's very nice to meet you Mrs Kowalski".

Waving a hand calling them in, "Barbra please. Come in".

They had a lovely tea and cakes. As they were still a bit stuffed from the dinner they had at the Veccico's.

Sensing that his son had something to say Mr Kowalski probed his son. "Raymond you have that look on your face. That I'm going to tell you something you're not going to like look. So just tell us ok".

Breathing deeply, "Ok mum, dad as I told you Ben is my new boss. Well the job is in Montana. And I told you that we were partners. But I didn't say what kind of partners. Well we are together. As in love together. Ben makes me happy mum, dad".

Ray's parents sat still just watching the pair before them before they spoke.

Taking her sons hand, "Stanley are you sure this is just not a reaction to Stella and your little Shannon's death dear. No offence Ben"?

Holding his mothers hand, "No mum. I really do love Ben. And Stella and I were getting a divorce. She found someone else. She knew that I was gay. Don't worry mum".

Smiling to her husband who smiled back. They both hugged them and wished them luck and happiness.

Mrs Kowalski whispered to Ben, "Welcome to the family Ben. You look after my baby ok".

Kissing her cheek, "Don't worry I will. I promise".

Picking up Tara and her parents went smoothly. And getting them home as they were tired from their journey. They went straight to bed. Their appointment with Ray Veccico was early the next morning.

As on their instructions Ralph was picked up by the police. And he fought tooth and nail saying that he was innocent. That Tara was lying. That he had done noting wrong.

But Tara had been clever. She for some reason kept the clothes she worse the last time he abused her. So they were sent for testing. And they came back positive that it was Ralph.

With Ray Veccico's help Tara saw her abuser go away for a very long time. Tara hated what he had done to her. But Tara hated him more for what he had done to her dad. His brother it could not be easy, to think that your own brother, who you think you can trust with your kids could do that. Could be capable of that.

After two more days Ray and Ben headed back to Montana. Ray Veccico and Frannie promised to visit. And it was the same the other way as well.

With her parent's permission and the fact that Ben promised she'd get her schooling. That Tara could come back to the ranch. As long as she DID stick to her studies. They were just so happy to Tara smile again. To her relaxed.

Now back at the ranch. Ben and Ray stood in the sitting room. Both thinking the same thing, 'I want to stay here'. 'I want Ray to stay here'.

Ben gave in and spoke first, "Ray do you want to stay here in this cabin with me. I mean would you like to stay here. Because if you do I'd love you to"?

Placing his hands on Ben's hips, "I'd love to Ben. What will we do with my cabin"?

Dancing swaying side to side on the spot, "We could use that as our guest house. For when our family and friends visit Ray".

Brushing his lips to Ben's, "That sounds perfect Ben".

The next day after an hours drive they arrived at the rescue centre. Where they were to look at the horses.

Ray felt sick to his stomach at the state of some of the animal were in. 'Thank god for places like this. Somewhere for them to get help'.

After all the introductions and teasing at someone finally taking Ben's heart. They went to where the horses were.

Two were in the field. One horse was worse then the other. The poor horse's ribs were showing and their eyes had no life in them. Just full of sadness.

Claire was leaning on the fence, "Ben these are the only two that we have. If you think that they look bad now you should have seen them when they first came here. We are doing our best to keep them together. They have been together all their lives. They got really agitated when we had them apart. And calmed down and relaxed when we put them back".

Ben and Ray looked at the horses for ages. Claire had left them alone to talk about it.

Rubbing his hand through his spikes, "Jesus Ben look at them. How can anyone treat an animal like that? God it makes me so mad".

In a sad tone, "I know Ray. I don't understand it myself. Ray if we take them both. Do you think we can make it work"?

Patting Ben's arm, "Ben I believe together we can do anything".

Kissing Ben lightly on the side of the head. They left to tell Claire that they would take both. As Ben had gotten rescue horses from them before. They knew his place was suitable. Beside they had only visited his place two weeks ago and everything was fine.

Now driving home with their two horses, "Thank you Ben. I am really looking forward to helping these guys. And starting work tomorrow. See I told ya I was no good at waiting".

Shaking his head and laughing, "So I can see Ray. And I can't wait either".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ray had been at the ranch now for a few months and loving every minute of it. Not just the work side of things. But the fact that Ray was head over heels in love with Benton Fraser. Everyday that past their love just seemed to grow stronger and stronger.

Ray stood in the indoor training centre waiting for his class to arrive. Ray loved this class. Ever since Liam started talking they shared many, many laughs. Even some of the other boys and girls improved. Some of them their speech got better and movement with arms and legs. The children's parents' even doctors could not explain it. They put it down to the confidence that Ray put in them. It made them realise something that blocked the signals that were stopping them in the first place.

Ray turned when he heard them come in all talking excitedly. But when Ray saw Liam he stood stock still.

Liam was not in his wheelchair but walking using crutches. Liam's mothers face beamed with pride.

Ray ran straight over, "Liam y-your walking h-how"?

Mrs Frawley put her hand on Ray's arm, "Ray the doctor said that you unlocked whatever it was blocking Liam from walking. When you got Liam to speak it started a chain of things. Like walking his memory is better and he doesn't need his glasses anymore. And it's all thanks to you".

Ray's face turned dark red, "Am it was noting really".

Before Mrs Frawley could say it was not noting Ray bent down to Liam.

Smiling brightly at Liam, "Hey buddy. Your walking that's great. How are you"?

Liam buzzed with new found energy, "I'm good. Yep I'm walking. Do you know Ray soon I won't need these stinky crutches".

Ray ran his fingers over the crutches, "I bet you won't. How about we start class".

Ben had been watching Ray from the observation window and found a tear drop from his eye. Ray was such a special man. Ben felt so lucky to have him in his life.

The class went really well. So well that Ray announced that in the next class the could ride one of the smaller trails.

After all the goodbyes the stable hands took the horses back to the field so they could enjoy a break before their supper.

Ray had closed his eyes but soon found himself been hugged from behind. Leaning into the warm body that held him Ray sighed contently.

Kissing on the back of his neck, "That was a very good class Ray. Liam looks great Ray. You should be so proud".

Ray turned to face Ben, "I'm very proud of Liam. He is such a strong little boy. We could learn a lot from him"?

They couldn't get enough of kissing each other. After kissing for a few minutes, "We could Ray. Now why do I get the feeling you want to ask me something"?

Biting Ben's chin, "You know me to well Ben. Ok, ok there is a rodeo in town in a few days. And I kind a want to give it a go".

Using a strong tone of voice, "Ray a rodeo can be very dangerous. Have you ever done that before"?

Biting his lower lip, "Am no Ben I haven't. But the prize money would be good towards getting the hydro pool and maybe a holiday for us Ben".

Ben looked at Ray and could see that this was something that Ray wanted to do. "Ok Ray. But Ray a bit of practice is necessary. It's not exactly the same but it will give you some kind of an idea of what it will be like".

Ray cocked his head to the side, "Ok mister. What do you have in mind"?

That night Ray found himself in a bar. Music blaring. People dancing and having a good time. And in the middle of the room stood the biggest and most fierce looking mechanical bull Ray had ever seen.

Ben laughed at Ray's expression, "Ray if can manage to stay on old killer their. You might just be ok at the rodeo"?

Ray gulped, "Am Ben are you nuts look at the size of that thing. And the name old killer Ben. That dose not fill me with confidence".

Ben took Ray's hand in his, "Ray I know that you can do it. Come on I'll get you a drink first. Watch for awhile. Then you can decide what you want to do ok"?

Ray nodded not letting go of Ben's hand,"Ok Ben".

As the evening wore on Ray found himself having a fantastic time. Ray wasn't shy about holding Ben's hand. Or sharing a kiss and even dancing. Ray had seen other male couples around the place. And no one seemed to mind.

Ben saw Ray seeing this, "Ray this is a mixed bar. For both gay and straight people. So relax".

Ben and Ray now stood watching people tackle the mechanical bull. People lasted barley anytime at all. People were just flying off. Even the strongest looking men failed to stay on.

Sensing Ray's fear, "Ray you really don't have to do this. I'm sure we can raise the money another way".

Steeling himself when his name was called, "Nah Ben. Got to do this".

Ray stepped forward and onto the bull. Ray's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Ray kept the images of a smiling Ben and happy horses in his head as the bull started.

Ray held his breath. He could feel the strength of it pounding between his legs. As it picked up speed and bucking doing it's best to knock him off. But Ray held on. Slipping once or twice but he was letting the bull win. Before Ray knew it the bull stopped and he was still sitting on the bull.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. Ray looked around searching for Ben. Ray saw Ben smiling ear to ear.

The manager came over shaking his hand, "Well done Ray. No one has ever beaten old killer. Your name goes up on the wall. You should join in on the rodeo that's coming to town. You'd knock them dead"?

Ray sat blushing terribly, "Ya am I've never been in one. But I think I'll give the beginners ago".

Getting himself over to Ben. Ben hugged the breath out of him, "I'm amazed Ray. You were fantastic".

Ray struggled to breath and tried to laugh.

Ben let go when he heard Ray trying to talk, "Need to breathe Ben".

Pulling back from Ray, "Oh I'm terribly sorry Ray".

Slapping Ben's arm, "It's ok Ben. So do you think I'd make it at the rodeo"?

Kissing Ray lightly, "I don't doubt it Ray".

A few days later Ray and Ben arrived at the arena where the rodeo was taking place. Ray was dressed in his most comfortable jeans and a plaid shirt that belonged to Ben. Ben had bought Ray leather chaps to go over his jeans for when it came to going on the horse. Also wearing his new cowboy hat also bought by Ben for him.

Watching all the riders go before him. Ray was getting more and more nervous. He wanted to do this very badly. Not just so they could build the hydro pool. But for Ben to make him proud.

Ray loved those million dollar smiles that Ben gave. And Ray would do anything to get them.

Over the intercom they announced the beginners were next. To get to their positions.

As they waited and watched the first two fell right away. Now it was Ray's turn.

Listening to Ben's instructions and words of encouragement Ray was ready. Even though his heart was pounding hard enough to jump out of his chest Ray was pumped up.

All too soon the gate opened and out they went. Ray had never felt anything like it. The power of the horse was incredible. The mechanical bull was noting compared to this.

After what seemed like an eternity Ray found himself flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Remembering what Ben had said, _"Get up and get out. If you're not injured". _

Ray did. He got up and got out jumping over the fence.

Everyone was patting him on the back and congratulating him for staying on so long.

Ray was breathless, "B-Ben h-how l-long w-was I-I on for"

With one of those million dollar smiles Ray loved, "7.10 seconds Ray. It was the longest time so far. Not even some of the professionals stay on that long Ray. I'm so, so proud of you".

Still trying to catch his breath drinking his water, "So is that good. How many more to go"?

Looking at the board, "There is two more Ray. So far you have the best time Ray".

As the last rider got ready. It all came down to this. This was all that was between them getting the hydro pool and holiday and not getting them.

Ben and Ray watched holding their breaths and watched the clock. It was nearing 6.10 seconds. Ray closed his eyes he couldn't watch.

When Ray opened his eyes he saw the rider was jumping over the fence. Looking to Ben, "Well".

Swinging Ray around, "You did it Ray. You did it".

Ray was presented with his trophy and a check for 100,000 dollars. Ray didn't realise the prize money was so high. Ray thought that it was going to be around the 10,000 maybe or something.

That night it was such a beautiful night. So they sat by their lake behind the cabin.

Cuddling each other lying on a blanket. Feeling good and still buzzed from their day.

Ray leaned up on his elbow looking down at Ben, "Ben you ever make love out doors"?

Before Ben could answer Ray captured his lips in a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ben stood silently just leaning on the fence watching Ray argue with one of his horses.

Ray stood in front of his horse Frannie. With his hands on his hips, "Ok Frannie, why are you been so stubborn".

Waving his hands in the air, "Your boyfriend Bobby their Frannie got on fine. And look he is running around happy. You have to get your shots and your check up. Do you think I want you to fall ill? Am no I do not"?

Giving his best stern expression, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't you want your sugar cubes"?

That got Frannie moving. Ray smiled at his victory. Leading Frannie to the stable to wear the vet waited. Seeing Ben had been watching him. Ray's face flushed with embarrassment, "And just how long have you been watching mister"?

Chuckling, "Just long enough to see you bribe a horse Ray".

Ray did his best to keep his voice normal but was failing, "I did not bribe. I persuaded, I persuaded Ben. As a former Detective Ben I know that bribing is illegal. And I'd never do that". Ray started giggling.

Ben pushed away from the fence, "Your unhinged Ray. Ray I got to get back to the office. I've some phone calls to make. Will you be ok"?

Waving him off, "I'll be grand. Go on go, I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home later ok".

Ray led Frannie in and the vet did a full examination on her. Just as he had done to Bobby.

The vet was very pleased, "I must say Ray you have done a fantastic job with these horses. They are both at the perfect weight. The light is back in their eyes. Ray I must say that when I first saw them I didn't think it could be done. But you did it. Truly well done".

Putting some of his equipment away the vet went on, "Ray can I ask are your horses active"?

Ray answered cheerfully, "Ya their always running around happy. Why"?

The vet laughed, "No Ray. I meant sexually active".

Ray face turned red, "Am I don't know. I've never seen them. Unless they are while I'm out".

Standing up, "Well Ray, your Frannie there is with child".

Ray's mouth dropped open, "She is wow. Will she be ok? I mean she just got back up her weight. Will she be able for this pregnancy"?

The vet patted Frannie, "Ray she'll be fine. I've done a full examination on her and everything sounds perfect. We will just keep a special eye on her ok. So don't worry really Ray".

The vet left leaving Ray standing next to Frannie. Giving her, her promised sugar cubes, "So you're going to be a mummy huh. Don't worry we'll look after you. Come let's go tell daddy".

Frannie ran off happy towards Bobby. Who immediately nuzzled her? Ray saw that really did have a special bond.

Ray made his way to the cabin to clean a bit and to make the dinner.

As a few staff members had colds Ben had brought in Joe to help which Ray was thankful for. Even more now that Frannie was pregnant.

While Ray was cooking dinner Ben was at the office.

Ben was organising a surprise for Ray's birthday. Ray's birthday was two days away. So Ben had been on the phone planning with Ray's parents.

Ray's parents were flying up to be with Ray on his birthday but Ray did not know. It was all thanks to Ben who was paying for everything. They were lucky that they managed to keep it secret.

When Ben entered the cabin he was met by the delicious smells of cooking. Also Ray met him with the kiss he loved when coming home from work after Ray.

Ray looked deep into Ben's eyes and frowned. Reaching up and feeling Ben's forehead, "Ben your kind of hot. You feeling ok"?.

Taking off his coat, "I'm fine Ray. I just walked down from the office".

With his hands on his hips, "Ben that's three miles and it is freezing. What were you thinking"?

Kissing Ray deeply, "I was thinking I got to get home to my Ray. So I can kiss him. So I can eat his wonderful meal. So I can make love to him"?

Once again kissing Ben deeply, "Ok I suppose you're forgiven. Just next time drive Ben".

As Ben had said he did indeed enjoy Ray's meal. Ben was trilled with the news of Ray's horse Frannie having a baby. And of course they did make love. They made love in front of the fire place.

The next day flew by. Ray took the adult class down one of the longer trails. So that gave Ben the perfect chance to arrange the pick up of Ray's parents.

Ben had arranged for a stretch limo to pick them up. He wanted them to arrive comfortable and in style. The cabin was already for them. So everything was in place.

Ray thought for his birthday that he and Ben were just going out for dinner and dancing. Ray had no clue to what was planned.

Ben spent the night coughing. Doing his best to try and not wake Ray up plus Ben didn't want to ruin Ray's birthday.

But Ray did wake rubbing Ben's chest to try and ease his coughing fit. "I knew you weren't well Ben. Why didn't you tell me huh"?

After drinking his water that Ray handed him, "Sorry Ray. I'll be fine really".

Ray jumped out of bed and got Ben some cough medicine, "Here take this. No arguing you know I'm going to win anyway".

Ben took it and went right to sleep sweating up a storm during the night.

Waking early Ben saw Ray looking at him with worried eyes, "Morning Ray. Happy Birthday".

Kissing Ben on the forehead, "Thank you and morning Ben. How are you feeling"?

Sitting up a bit, "Fine. I feel fine. I must have sweated it out last night".

Narrowing his eyes, "You sure Ben. We don't have to go out tonight you know. We could stay in. I really don't mind not if you're not well".

Taking Ray's hand and kissing it, "No Ray. I want your birthday to be special".

After a lovely breakfast they set about their daily tasks. While Ben headed to the office Ray cleaned out the stables of his horses. Feed them and then went to groom them.

Just as Ben got to the office the limo pulled up carrying Ray's parents. After chatting for a bit and Ben getting hugged and kissed to within an inch of his life by Mrs Kowalski. Ben showed the driver were to go and followed in his jeep.

Ray was in his own world brushing Frannie. Chatting quietly to her. So Ray did not see or hear the limo pull up.

Ray thought he was dreaming hearing his mother call him, "Stanley, Stanley".

Mrs Kowalski leaned on the fence calling to her son, "Stanley, Stanley".

Ray noticed that Frannie was looking over his shoulder at something. So Ray turned around to look.

Ray's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the smiling face of his mother.

Ray ran to his mother hugging her over the fence, "Mum, Mum what are you doing here. How did you get here? Were dad"?

Rubbing her son's face, "Stanley dear your father is in the limo. And your boyfriend wanted to surprise you for your birthday dear".

Ray looked up to see a blushing Ben.

Ray could not stop smiling as his dad came over hugging him, "Raymond you look good son".

Tears spilled now, "Thanks dad. I feel good".

Ray's birthday was going great. Later that day the caters arrived with their dinner. So all they had to do was dress sit eat and enjoy.

Over coffee and tea the caters had left. Ray talked and talked he was so happy to see his mum and dad.

With a mouthful of birthday cake, "So mum, dad how long are you staying"?

Wiping her son's mouth, "A week dear. We can't wait to see you in action. Put what you do to the photos would be great".

Ray was puzzled, "Photo's".

Ben cleared his throat, "Ah Ray I've been sending your parents photos of you. To let them know how you are doing. To let them know you're ok. I hope your not mad are you"?

Kissing Ben's cheek, "How can I be mad? That was very sweet of you".

Ray was now sat on the couch, "Ok Raymond presents time".

Ray was handed tones of stuff from his parents. Ray's brother also sent stuff as he couldn't get away because one of his children was sick.

Ray got a new saddle, clothes from his mother and a rare book on cars from his dad. Ben waited until Ray was finished with those to give him his.

Ben handed Ray a huge box. Ray opened it excitedly. Pulling out a carved model of his beloved GTO. Now came out new riding gloves and then a collar and leash.

Ray studied them, "Am Ben I'm not into kink".

Ben turned deep red as did Ray's parents. But Ben got up and opened the door that lead to the heated garage and in ran a puppy.

Ray's face broke into a huge smile dropping to his knees. "A puppy you got me a puppy. A Red Setter they are my favourite how did you know"?

Ben rubbed his eyebrow, "I had help from your parents Ray. I'm glad you like her Ray. Ray there is one more thing in your box".

Ray sat back on the couch now with the puppy beside him. Pulling out a folder Ray opened it. And Ray's eyes nearly shot out of his head.

In a surprised voice, "Y-your g-giving me half the business. I can't, can't believe it".

Jumping up hugging and kissing Ben, "Thank you Ben. God I love you so much. Thanks for the best birthday I have ever had".

Kissing the side of Ray's head, "Your welcome Ray. And I love you to".

Ray's parents watched the pair with warm hearts. Knowing that their son was truly happy. With someone who was worth his love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ben woke alone in bed. So getting up and going out their bedroom door only to be stopped by Mrs Kowalski. She put her finger to her lips and pointed.

When Ben looked to where Mrs Kowalski had pointed. Ben could see Ray rolling on the floor playing with his Red Setter puppy.

Ray did not no he was been watched. So he was laughing and having a great time.

Rubbing the puppies head, "Ok, ok little one you need a name. What do you think"?

The puppy barked.

Ray laughed, "Ok that was a yes then. So you're a red setter so something. How about Aurora because your colourful and full of energy. So what do you think? You like it"?

The puppy barked again and licked Ray's face.

Rolling around again, "Ok, Aurora it is then. Come on lets make sleepy heads breakfast".

Mrs Kowalski had come over early to do just that and had been in the bathroom when Ray got up. Mr Kowalski was still fast asleep in the other cabin.

They were all now sitting around having breakfast. Mr Kowalski had joined them now.

Ben was enjoying the tea that Mrs Kowalski had made for him. Ben gave her one of those million dollar smiles which filled Ray with pride.

Ben turned to Mr Kowalski, "Mr Kowalski Ray tells me you're an excellent horse rider. Would you care to join me on a ride today? While Ray is giving Mrs Kowalski her lesson"?

Ray was happy to his fathers face light up at the invitation.

With a bright smile, "I'd love to Ben. But don't you have work"?

Putting his hand up, "No I took the week off just like Ray. Just in case ye wanted to go anywhere or needed anything. So either I could take you or both of us could take you. That's why I had Joe come in this week".

They all got ready to leave. Leaving Diefenbaker to puppy sit Aurora. Diefenbaker took to her right away curling up and going to sleep together.

As Ben and Mr Kowalski drove to the office to let them know where they were going. It was important in case something happen. Ray took his mother to the indoor training centre.

While Ben was signing off the horses and collecting the hand held radios, which you carried for safety when going the trail. Mr Kowalski stood looking at the trophy cabinet.

Mr Kowalski's eyes widened, "Ben am I seeing things or is that my Raymond's name on that trophy"?

Coming over proud, "Yes sir. In fact Ray only won that just last week. He also won enough money so we can build the hydro pool for the horses".

Ben took a breath, "You should have seen him sir. You'd be so proud".

Gazing at the trophy, "I am proud. My Raymond was always so brave. After well you know what happened. I never thought I'd see the light in my boy's eyes again. But it's their and I know I have you to thank for that. I just don't know the right words to do it sorry"?

Placing his hand Mr Kowalski's shoulder, "Thank you sir. You are here accepting me that's enough thanks in the world. Come on lets ride and I can tell you more of what Ray has been up to".

Meanwhile in the indoor training centre Ray was going to teach his mother to ride.

Standing in front a huge horse. Well it was huge to Mrs Kowalski. Looking to her son, "Stanley dear I don't know. He is huge. I might fall"?

Putting his arm around her, "Mum you'll be fine. This is Flint. This is a little boy's horse mum. I promise he won't hurt you".

Looking at her son, "A little boys horse really"?

Smiling, "Yes mum really. And this little boy used to use a wheelchair".

Putting her hand to her chest, "What happened? Why did you say used to? Did he die"?

Calming his mother, "No, no mum. Liam can walk now. He is fine".

Ray finally got his mother on the horse. Going really slowly. Mrs Kowalski face was beaming from ear to ear. You see that she was having a really great time.

Getting more relaxed she could talk, "Stanley can you tell me how the little boy can walk now"?

Ray didn't really want to. Because Ray didn't believe it was because of him. Even if they thought so. But Ray knew that look his mother was giving him. So Ray told her the whole story.

Taking her off the horse her eyes were glistening with tears. "Oh Stanley I'm so proud of you. You must be so happy".

Taking off her hat for her, "I am very happy for Liam mum. But I really didn't do anything".

Throwing her son the look, "You did a lot my boy. And I am so very proud of you".

Ben and Mr Kowalski were having a wonderful time on the trail. Ben had told him all about what Ray had done for Tara and Liam. And how proud he was of him.

Mr Kowalski told Ben about how worried they had been about Ray. But that hey could relax now knowing he was been looked after.

Something spooked Ben's horse knocking him off and knocking him out. The horse ran off but Mr Kowalski didn't worry about the horse. Because Ben had told him they were trained to go back to the stables if the rider came off. Mr Kowalski was just worried for Ben now.

Jumping off his own horse and tying him to a tree. Mr Kowalski went to Ben's side.

Being really careful, "Ben, Ben can you hear me".

But Mr Kowalski got no reply. So felt for a pulse and felt a strong one. Mr Kowalski relived. He could clearly see that Ben's leg was clearly broken. Mr Kowalski got on the radio.

Shaking, "This is Mr Kowalski we've had an accident. We are on trail two about half way. We need ambulance hurry".

A voice came back over the radio, "Sir who is hurt"?

Looking at Ben who was now coming around, "Ben, Ben was hurt. I think he had a broken leg. Get Ray please. You need to hurry".

The voice came back, "Sir an ambulance is on the way. I'll go get Ray now".

Mr Kowalski tried to keep Ben calm and still while waiting for help to arrive. Taking the blankets off the horse Mr Kowalski covered Ben. To keep him from going into shock.

Tara ran up to Ray panting from running, "Ray, Ray it's Ben. He is hurt. They are on trail two. Your dad said to hurry".

Ray's heart was pounding as he jumped on his horse and rode to trail two. Leaving Tara to look after his mother.

Arriving to where Ben lay. His dad looked up, "Oh thank goodness Raymond. I'm not sure what happened. Something ran out and spooked Ben's horse. The next thing I knew Ben is lying there. I hope I did enough Raymond"?

With a worried voice, "its ok dad not your fault. Thank you for looking after Ben. Don't worry about the horse he arrived back just as I left".

Leaning over Ben, "Ben its Ray. You're going to be ok. Dad took great care of you".

The rest of the day seemed to take forever. Ben was lucky it was a clean break so just needed a cast. He was allowed home as long as he had someone to look after him. And wake him every couple of hours.

Ray teased, "Now Ben you're going to get the full Mamma Kowalski treatment. Good luck".

Ben whispered with a smile, "Oh dear".

And Ben did he got the full works. He had breakfast, Dinner and supper in bed. His pillows fluffed and she even made sure that he took his medicine on time. Ben thought is this was what the mother treatment was like. Ray was a lucky man he thought. Ben wondered what his own mother would have been like. It made him sad to think about it. But it warmed him that Mrs Kowalski treated him so kindly and motherly.

It was their last night visiting their son. But it was also their wedding anniversary.

Ray had his mother down taking her final lesson before going home. When a little voice came from behind him.

Ray turned to see Liam walking in without his crutches.

Ray ran to Liam "Liam you did it" swinging him around.

Liam laughed, "Yes Ray. No more stinky crutches. Ray who is that lady"?

Putting Liam down, "Liam this is my Mum. Mum this is Liam".

They chatted for ages with Liam and Liam's mother. The words that struck Mrs Kowalski's heart were Mrs Frawley. She said, "You're the angel's mother".

Mr Kowalski was looking after Ben even though he was grand getting around on his crutches.

Ben sat by him, "Sir I never thanked you for helping so thank you. You saved my life".

Mr Kowalski blushed, "It was noting Ben. Your family now and look out for family". Before Ben could answer Ray and his mum arrived back.

That evening Ray gave his mother a diamond tennis bracelet and his dad tickets to a classic car show that was been held in Chicago for their anniversary. They were so happy but so sad to be leaving.

Ben stood steadying himself and took Mrs Kowalski by the arm and Mr Kowalski followed them to the porch. Their waited a very fancy horse drawn carriage waiting to take them for an evening of dinner and dancing.

Ben shifted nervously, "I ah didn't know what to get you. So I ah hope you have a good time"?

They were so happy. It was the best anniversary that they ever had. It was all they could talk about on the flight home. And how their son and hopefully someday their son in law. Was doing fantastic and how happy their son was.

That night as Ray lay next to Ben kissing him sweetly, "Ben, Ben thank you so much what did I do be so lucky to have you"?

Ben kissed Ray back, "I think I'm the lucky one Ray".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sitting in front of their fire late in the evening. Ben out of no where asked, "Ray what are you doing for Christmas"?

Ray turned a puzzled look to Ben, "Ben it's not even November and your asking about Christmas. Why"?

With a curve if his lips, "I know Ray. The reason I ask is every year on the back field with the hills we build a Santa village. Families come from all over to ski visit Santa ride in a dog sled. I thought you might like to invite your brother and his family and maybe your parents. The children might enjoy been Santa's helpers"?

Ray's face lit up, "Really a Santa village. Santa is coming"?

Ben laughed, "Yes Ray Santa is coming. So do you think your family would like that and come"?

Ray jumped up, "Hell ya. I think they'd love it. I'll ring them now".

So Ray ran off to ring them full of excitement.

Ben laughed watching Ray been like a big kid.

Ray bounced back over to Ben. Throwing his arms around him kissing Ben, all over his face.

Taking excitedly, "Ben they said yes. They said they'd love to. You should have heard them Ben. They are so excited. My brother Eddy is like a big kid. And the kids can't believe they are going to Santa's helpers. I can't wait thank you Ben".

Ben melted into Ray's kisses and touches, "You're most welcome Ray. I'm glad you're happy. I love to see you smile".

As the time grew nearer and nearer to when Ray's family would arrive. Ray got more and more excited. As he watched the make shift village been built. It really looked like a Santa village. It had little shops, candy stores cafes and even a Santa workshop.

Ray looked to Ben from the fence. Ben was grooming Frannie. Ray felt sadness. Ben was trying to make this Christmas special for him and his family. But what about himself. Ray got an idea and ran off to arrange a surprise for him.

The village was done and Ben brought Ray through it. Ray's eyes were childlike. Gazing at everything. Looking at the candy canes that framed the windows. The snow that covered the ground. Everything was just so colourful and magical. It really was a wonderland.

They walked hand in hand, "Ray there is someone I'd like you to meet".

Ben pushed through the door to what was Santa's house.

Ray came face to face with a man. And out of Ray's mouth came in a childlike voice of wonder, "Santa". Ray right away turned deep red with embarrassment.

Ben and the Santa looking man laughed. This made Ray blush harder.

Sticking out his hand Ray took it, "You must be Ray. I'm Chris Kringle".

Ray shook his hand back, "Ya I'm Ray. Chris Kringle"?

Chris laughed, "Ya I know parents for Ya. So I hear I'm going to have little helpers. What are their names"?

Ray beamed, "Ya the little girl is called Grace and the little boy is called Robert. They are great kids you'll love them".

Chris picked up his bag, "I'm sure I will. I better go get some rest season starts tomorrow. See ya".

Ray turned to Ben, "Wow Ben. He looks like the real deal".

Placing his hands on Ray's hips, "Who says he isn't Ray". Kissing Ray soundly.

All the family had arrived. As Eddy and his wife Ann and children had never met Ben before, and they were really looking forward to it.

Ray took Eddy and his wife over to Ben, "Ben this is my brother Eddy and his beautiful wife Ann. This is Ben".

Eddy shook Ben's hand, "Hi Ben so nice to finally meet you. So you're who we have to thank for making a Christmas wish of ours come true"?

Ben blushed, "Am nice to you as well. No I am its Ray really".

Ray put his hands up, "Ah, ah Ben all you. You made this dream come true".

After feeding the family everyone went out the back to make snowmen. And to have a snow ball fight and make snow angels.

Ben stayed on the porch with Mrs Kowalski as he was still in the cast.

While sitting relaxing drinking her hot chocolate, "Ben thanks for all this. Ben how are keeping"?

Watching everyone at play, "I'm fine thank you kindly Mrs Kowalski. You made Ray and I very happy by coming".

Watching what Ben was watching, "Ben you made us very happy as well. This will be a Christmas we'll never forget. But Ben why do you look so sad. What's wrong my dear"?

Looking at Mrs Kowalski, "I guess I'm just not used to this. I never really had a family Christmas. I lost my mother when I was six. She was murdered. My dad was really never around. And my grandparents who brought me up couldn't afford Christmas they never believed in spending money when it wasn't necessary. This will be my first real Christmas"?

A mother's instinct took over. She put her hot chocolate down and took Ben in her arms, "Well Ben dear you're among family now. And you never forget that ok. And no more of this Mrs Kowalski you call me mum now".

Leaning into her hug, "Thank you mum".

Eddy, Ray, Anna, Mr Kowalski and the kids wore themselves out playing in the snow. By the time they finished they'd built a snowman for everyone in the family. They even made one of Ben. The kids now called Ben Uncle Ben.

Everyone was tucked up in the cabin next door. That left Ben and Ray alone in their own cabin.

Snuggled by the fire, "Thanks for today. The kids had a great time. They are so excited about meeting Santa tomorrow".

Kissing the back the back of Ray's neck, "I'm glad Ray. I must say I enjoyed watching you. I enjoyed sitting with mum it was nice".

Ray's head wiped up, "Did you just say mum"?

Smiling at Ray, "Yes Ray. Your mother asked I call her mum now. I must say it made me happy that she would do that. When she didn't have to".

Coving Ben's hand that lay over his heart, "She loves you Ben. I'm glad".

The next morning everyone was up and ready early. The kids could not wait to get going.

Grace and Robert ran to Ben, "Uncle Ben is it time yet Uncle Ben"?

Ben couldn't't help laugh, "In a few minutes now. How would you like to ride their in a dog sled"?

Their little eyes widened with excitement, "Really. Ya cool is Uncle Ray coming"?

Rubbing their heads, "Yes he is. Uncle Ray is just getting ready. So put on you coats, hats gloves and scarf's and we'll be ready".

Running off, "Ok Uncle Ben".

Ray had been watching from the doorway, "Ben you really have a magic way with kids don't Ya. Grace and Robert love Ya".

Facing Ray, "Their great children Ray. And I love them as well".

Grace, Robert and their dad got onto the dog sled and squealed all the way with delight. All the way to Santa's home, shouting, "Go faster, go faster".

Ray had to go check on Frannie but said he'd meet them later.

Going into Santa's house they were met by Mrs Claus.

Ben's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Lucky the kids were not paying attention when Ben said, "Maggie".

Maggie put her fingers to her lips and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Hi Ben surprise".

Pulling back, "How". Ben asked.

Maggie smiled, "Ray called".

That warmed Ben right up.

Maggie bent down to greet the kids, "So your Santa's new helpers today. I bet your Grace and your Robert but I bet you like Robby better right".

Both nodded. They just wanted to get to Santa.

Maggie took them by their hands, "Don't worry I'll bring them home later. Come on guys lets meet Santa".

Ben was stunned. The look on Ben's face worried Eddy, "You ok their Ben. You seemed surprised by her"?

Ben smiled warmly, "Yes I was. That was my sister. I didn't't know that she was coming. She said that Ray had rung her and asked her to come".

Eddy put his arm around Ben's shoulder, "That's my baby brother for you. Heart of gold. Look I don't mean to speak ill of the dead. But that Stella lets just say she was…Na lets not go there. Ray is happy now. You glad to see her"?

Glancing at Eddy, "Yes I am. I haven't seen Maggie in a long time. I only found about her seven years ago. She needed blood. And all Mounties volunteered to give. They called me told me I was a match because I was family. I was stunned to say the least. But very happy. She's my only family".

Seeing the look Eddy threw, "Sorry she was my only family".

Entering the stable where Ray was. Ben picked him up and swung him around. Kissing him soundly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ray. You made my year".

Grinning like a loon, "You're very welcome Ben. I thought all our family should be together for Christmas".

Ben checked on Frannie, "She's getting close Ray".

Ray rubbed her, "Ya I'd say maybe two weeks or so".

As promised Maggie brought the kids back. They ran in chattering like monkeys.

Running to their mum and dad, "It was so cool. We got to give out presents to the other kids. We got to feed the reindeer and we even helped make toys. And Santa he knew our names. He said if we are good real good we can help him again". They got up and ran off to bed.

Maggie laughed, "They were great. Don't worry they had supper. I knew they'd run right to bed. Look I'm going to go next door and see Ben and Ray. Have a great night".

They saw her out and went to bed themselves.

Maggie knocked on the cabin door. As soon as it was opened she was in a huge bear hug.

Hugging tightly, "Maggie it's so good to see you. How did you get the time off to come up here"?

Looking at Ben, "Good to see you to Ben. I had plenty of leave time Ben. And Ray can be very charming".

Ben looked to Ray who had turned bright red, "That he is".

Christmas day arrived. The kids woke to see that Santa had done what he promised. They got everything they wanted and couldn't wait to show their uncles.

In the other cabin Ray woke to what he wanted. Which was a kiss from Ben? Ray also got some from Dief and Aurora which made Ray laugh. But Ray founds lots under the tree.

Ray sat by the tree with Ben and Maggie. Handing Ray his present. Ray opened it and smiled really big then giggled. Ben had gotten him two open ended tickets to Chicago.

Ben was puzzled, "Ray what's so funny. Don't you like it"?

Ray handed Ben his, "I guess we were on the same mind set Ben". Ray got Ben open ended tickets to anywhere in Canada.

Maggie got her favourite perfume and some lovely jewellery. Which she was trilled for.

The rest of the day went to fantastic. Dinner was the best they ever ate. And Ben and Ray had great fun playing with Grace and Robert.

Just as evening dawned they were alerted to the barn. Frannie had gone into labour.

Ben and Ray ran. Ray was laughing telling everyone, "Welcome to Diefenbaker's Ranch. Where anything can happen".

**Hope you enjoed it. Reviews always welcome :)**


End file.
